


Ich hab' im Traum...

by kristallisatie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristallisatie/pseuds/kristallisatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends want to see Roderich with wet dream, so I wrote it...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich hab' im Traum...

The radiant glow of late summer afternoon light, which he cherishes dearly...

Rather than piercing into the eye, the light deflects its warmth upon reaching the skin, as if the light spreads its kisses gradually from his forehead, overflowing to his cheeks.

Tidings of glorious face and lovely bloom, as they often say, might be on its way - intuition tells him so. This is the realm of possibility and candidness. Rationality fails to emerge, more or less because he would rather not to.

As if nature has ordained him to lift his chin, the warmth descended to the bare neck, enlivening his senses. And when the light reaches the heart, it grows slowly into an insatiable flame of desire...

The fragrance of freshly cut grass diffuses, and he leans back in content, breathing deeply in appreciation of this youthful, refreshing scent. The radiance blinds his eyes, and the countenance of his passion is misty and indistinct. Yet he senses the brilliance, and he has chosen not to see, for a moment he feels unworthy to receive this greatness and tenderness upon a sinner like him.

Amidst passion's epiphany he opens up himself willingly to be explored, to be better understood. What mellow notes is he capable to produce? Mellifluous resonance, or coloratura melody? The answer reveals when stroked upon his unrestrained longing - euphonious moan hums from his throat. The swell of tingling excitement follows the rhythmic sound, paralysing him with widespread joy.

In a welcoming gesture he wonders, for what reasons he is bestowed with such splendid adoration. It has been long overdue. The essentials that he has been craving for is now materialised - sweet exchanges, growing lust, melting together in this endeavour. As if this is the time for unspoken confession of love, for ravenous temptations to be satisfied...

When the unceasing sensation finally arrives, he gapes and unconditionally welcomes the union, genuine and sincerely. Love glistens in the air. His eyes flutter feebly, staring into the distant. Without sight he is still aware of the man who pleases him, as the thrill endears him in a unique manner, not found in any other love he has experienced. Then he submits himself completely to pleasure, for his wish to be united has been fulfilled by profound affection.

And he is reminded that once upon a time, during a rare summer afternoon in the distant north, where he first tasted a strictly forbidden fruit. The sweetness has brought him to here, to the realm where sensation of warm embrace lingers for eternity...

* * *

It was also nature who has summoned him with abrupt pain and uncertainty, to the world of tragedy, falsehood, and betrayal where he would languish.

And the distress returned him to the reality where violence enshrouded true emotions, and his tears inhibited. Nonetheless the despair would sink him into distant darkness. The past had repeated again, like a recurring original sin, a tradition of rivalry and villainy.. 

Until this very day, as a captive in the Prussian military camp in Königgrätz, Roderich still, to his own shame, dreamt of sharing devotion and ecstasy with the man whose pompous demeanour has damaged his faith not once, but multiple times.


End file.
